


Sweater Schmweater

by LadyDrace



Series: Not!Fic [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Not!Fic, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Sweaters, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Derek likes sweaters. So does Stiles. At least seasonally.





	Sweater Schmweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not!Fic, absolutely pulled right outta my ass and definitely not betaed. But I still wanna keep all my writing in one place, so here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/154047475491/how-do-you-feel-about-derek-wearing-christmas)

How do you feel about Derek wearing Christmas sweaters because of Stiles? Would he be all grumpy about it, but secretly love how happy it makes Stiles when he wears them? And ok, maybe they ARE soft... (Sorry if you got this twice, my phone crashed)

Anonymous

 

I personally think Christmas sweaters are Derek’s dirty little secret. Or just sweaters in general. Once he finally settles down for real he has like a whole dresser dedicated to soft, snuggly sweaters and cardigans, and he wears them every day.

He’s not a fan of the mocking, though, so he usually takes them off when he  hears Stiles arrive. He knows Stiles doesn’t intend to be mean, but he kinda is anyway, and Derek is just… he’s not in the mood. He’d rather be chilly and uncomfortable than fodder for ridicule. 

But Stiles has those Stilinski detective skills, right, and he starts noticing something. How Derek is noticably more approachable and mellow over the phone or text. How he always crosses his arms over his chest, even when he’s not being annoyed or feeling pressured. How his couch is piled high with blankets, one softer than the next, but his clothes are all so basic. Jeans and basic cotton shirts. Hell, Stiles once barged in to find Derek with bare feet on one of the coldest days of the year, and yeah, wolves run hot, but Derek grumbles a lot about being cold.

(The fuzzy socks were ripped off and stuffed under a couch cushion seconds before Stiles barged in, Derek waking from his nap just in time.)

It just doesn’t make sense, is all. 

it’s the lint that finally makes it click for him. 

“Dude, why did you take off your sweater?” he asks literally seconds after the thought strikes him, because why think before you speak when you can instead routinely stuff your foot in your mouth.

Derek jerks his head around to stare at him so fast it looks painful. “What?!”

“I mean… you’ve got goosebumps, and I’m sure your shirt was black once, but your sweater kinda shed all over it.”

Looking down, Derek curses to himself at all the little gray fuzz tufts stuck to his Henley everywhere. “I just… I don’t wanna deal with the mocking, okay.”

“…what mocking? Dude, have you not seen my December wardrobe?!” 

And okay, that’s a good point, because no matter the temperature, when December first rolls around, Stiles brings out the most horrendous knitwear known to man. But there’s also been some heavy hinting that Stiles would just loooooove to see Derek in one, and it just… it didn’t sound like something pleasant. He can’t help but shiver, and Stiles rolls his eyes at him.

“Man, go put on your sweater, I get cold just looking at you.”

So Derek does. What’s left to lose, anyway. And, amazingly, there’s no mocking. Only reaction is a muttered hope that maybe Derek will be a little less pissy now. And also, Stiles totally starts stealing Derek’s fuzzy socks, because they’re super comfy and good shit. 

Next December first Stiles shows up on Derek’s doorstep with a borderline tasteful tacky Christmas sweater and Derek grudgingly accepts it. Stiles comes by with a new one every few days, slightly tackier every time, and by the time Christmas rolls around Derek has slowly worked his way up to the most gaudy, tinsel-woven, jingle-bell-adorned, innuendo-laden monstrocity, only matched by Stiles’ own. They make a perfect pair as they clash together under the plastic mistletoe.

(Derek’s sweater lights up, and Stiles’ wails out an almost demonically warped greeting card version of “let it snow”. What a goddamn pair.)

<3

**Author's Note:**

> SHIRO258 WAS INSPIRED AND MADE [THIS FREAKING ADORABLE AND HILARIOUS ART](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153451575@N03/shares/0i06e8), I AM ABSOLUTELY SCREAMING! :D :D :D


End file.
